It's the end, or the beginning, or just a man finally breaking
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: Miami Rangeman isn't the same as Trenton. In fact, some employees are just hidden away and kept secret. Maybe there's a reason...maybe it's just a coincidence. Either way, Ranger has to figure it out. This is not a babe..not a tart..not really a cupcake. It's about friendship, deception and a man finally breaking. Read to the end..and review. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Silvio?" I called out, pressing my fingers to my temples to squelch the headache that was pounding away like tiny gnomes mining through my gray matter. I attempted to run my hair through once again. The long thick curls were tangled and I cursed when my fingers tugged on a knot. "Shit."

My name is Savannah Collins and I swear I am about to have an aneurism. I work for the Miami brach of Rangeman LLC; a security company based out of Trenton, New Jersey. I am in charge of our Fugitive Apprehension and Monitoring department. It sounds more impressive then it is, and I spend the majority of my time sitting behind a desk with a phone plastered to my ear. My partner and close friend, Silvio Ortiz, and I share the north corner of the 2nd story in our building. We have seven employees currently working under us, but I am starting to think that I am going to have to request some extra hires.

"Savannah, I just got it." Silvio rushed into my office and handed me the file I had been waiting for. "I am pretty sure that we will have to pull the Bossman down for this one."

"Shit." I rubbed my eyes. "What kind of Judge orders specific agents for apprehension for a simple bond. This is ridiculous. What is the Judge's name again?" My head was pounding and I couldn't think straight. We had over a hundred new clients this month alone, and I was exhausted. Bossman, was Ricardo Carlos Manoso or ,as he likes to be called, Ranger. He stayed primarily in the main office in Trenton, but at least twice a month he would come down to our office and check over everything with a fine tooth comb. If we had to call him down outside of his normal visits, he usually would not be very pleasant.

"Morrissey." Silvo plunked down into the chair across from my desk. "He's a dick. If I could put my finger on what made him made him so hostile towards Rangeman, I'd fix it."

"Can't we file….shit…something." Fuck..way to go Colins I thought. There's that intelligent human being your known for.

"Everything okay, hon?" Silvio leaned in.

"Headache." I grimaced. "I just need some sleep I think."

"Go home…I can finish the paperwork, and I will set up transportation for the team."

Silvo rapped his knuckles against my desk. "What else is going on?"

"I don't want him to come, Sil." I squeaked out. "You know how he gets. Plus, he's been acting strange the past few months."

"Savannah." He got up and pulled me out of my chair. I sighed into his embrace, pulling the strength he offered. "I try to keep him off your back, but I think you should just talk to him."

"What would I say?" I shook my head, wrapping my arms tighter around him. "I don't understand what he wants."

"He doesn't understand what he wants, hon." Silvio kissed my temple and pulled back slightly. "Get some rest. I'll figure it this stuff out and get everything arranged."

"Thanks Sil." I kissed his cheek and took a deep breath. "I"ll be back tomorrow at eight."

"Okay." He watched as I logged out of my computer and gathered my things. "Hey, Savannah?"

"Yea?" I put my sunglasses on top of my head and grabbed my phone.

"If you dye your hair tonight, I might just kick your ass."

"Sil, if I don't…" My hair normally is a soft chocolate brown, and Carlos loves it that way. The last time I dyed my hair he wasn't happy and ended up sending me to get it redone shortly after he arrived.

"I'm serious." His tone deadpanned and he crossed his arms over his chest. I nodded and patted his shoulder before heading out. I was at my apartment within 20 minutes. I enjoyed living so close to the office, but at the same time I almost wished I had a longer commute to declutter my head.

I pushed past my small foyer, dropping my keys in a small bowl on a side table and my purse on the hook on the edge of the table. I locked the doors and leaned back against it. My head was pounding and all I wanted to do was take a hot shower, curl into bed and sleep. I went to my fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and headed towards my bedroom. I stood in front of my full length mirror and sighed.

There were perks working for Rangeman, one of them being the monthly bonus for using the gym on a daily basis, as well as the yearly one for passing the physicals. Mostly it was for the field agents, who needed to stay fit, but it was a perk across the board. Ranger is a health nut, and is borderline obsessive when it comes to physical fitness and proper diet.

I took full advantage of it and my body and my book collection is proof. I wasn't a tiny petite little thing like the majority of the women here in Miami. My Scandinavian background gave me pale skin, large crystal blue eyes with thick lashes, and super thick brown curly hair. Well, usually it was brown. I had dyed it red a few weeks ago and I loved it. I turned and looked at my ass in the mirror.

"Damn." I groaned. I hated my ass. I hated going out on the beach, as can be seen by my pasty complexion, mostly because I didn't have the Miami body. I had large breasts, and a small waist and a bubble butt. The hours I spent at the gym were evident but it didn't stop me from being just…well bigger. I sighed and stripped before heading to take a shower.

I braided my hair; twisting it into a giant bun on top of my head before I fell into bed, praying that tomorrow would be better than today.

**Review! I need some motivation for this one. If you hate it..tell me. If you love it, TELL Me. If you think I should change something...TELL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat perched at my desk at nine am. Silvio hadn't managed to talk the Judge into changing his order and had ended up contacting the Trenton office to request that the core team come down for an emergency apprehension. I was glad that he was going to be the contact this time, and I hoped that I could just work on the paperwork that was pilling up ridiculously fast.

I was finishing up my third contract when my phone rang.

"Collins." I said, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Savannah." I dropped the phone.

"Shit." I scrambled picking it up and setting the receiver back to my ear. "Sorry, Boss. What can I help you with?"

"Savannah, don't call me Boss." Ranger chuckled. "I wanted to make sure that everything was set for landing."

"Everything is arranged, sir." I maintained formality, hoping that he would catch on.

"Don't' call me Sir." His voice was still soft and playful. "Dinner at my place tonight. Seven o'clock." And he hung up.

"Shit!" I slammed down the phone. "Son of a BITCH!" I stood up and paced my office.

"I'm assuming he called you?" Sil stood in the doorway to my office. He shook his head. "Dinner?"

"Yeah." I shook my head and slumped into my chair. "I am so screwed."

"I thought that was the perk." Sil snickered and I glared. "Sorry..sorry. I had to..you left it open."

"He's gonna flip out over the hair." I pulled a curl in front of me, smiling at the color.

"Maybe you should've gone with pink." Silvio was smirking. I glared at him in jest.

"I have a lot to do before he gets here." I sighed, jumping back into work. "You know that until he leaves I will be at his beckon call."

"Talk to him, Savannah." Sil said firmly. Sitting down on the edge of my desk in front of me. "You two have had a lot of shit going on. Just clear the air. Figure out where you both stand."

"You say that like you have never met the man." I laughed, nervously picking at a staple in the corner of papers. "He's intimidating. Especially lately. I don't know what happened, but something changed."

"Is he hurting you?" Sil spoke softly, his eyes filled with concern.

"Jesus Sil." I was almost offended. "Carlos would never hurt me. It's the opposite. He's so attentive while he is here. He's even been sending me emails and texts. Calling." That made Sil's eyebrow arch in surprise. "Yeah…He's calling me. Just to chat."

"I can ask around to see if anything happened in Trenton." He offered. I shook my head.

"You know as well as I do that if anyone inquiries about him, he will know." I ran my hand down my face. "I'll talk to him. He's never lied to me. He's never hurt me. I just want to know what's going on. If he is okay."

"Remember, if you need me I am only a phone call away." Sil tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

"Loretta would kick your ass if you bailed on your weekly Bunco." I laughed. His wife of 10 years was not someone to mess with, especially when it came to Bunco. Sil chuckled and stood walking towards the door.

"She would understand." And he left.

Hours later and I was finishing up for the night. Ranger had arrived an hour ago, was briefed and retired to his penthouse on the seventh floor. It was six thirty and in a half hour I was to meet in his apartment. I groaned and pushed out of my chair and shut down my office for the night. I don't usually go through any of the other office areas, mostly because there was a private exit for me and my team. Sil had told me that Ranger had brought the whole core team, and while I have heard stories I was curious to actually see them.

The communications room was the heart of the surveillance department, and where a big chunk of the budget came from. High dollar clients paid big bucks for guys to sit around and watch their homes, businesses and investment properties. It was also were the actual apprehension team sat. I didn't meet with them personally, that was Silvo's job. Most of the staff knew of me, but haven't necessarily seen me. When rumor started circulating about me and Carlos, I found it best to just lay low. That is why I was currently ducked behind a cubical partisan. Yeah, I was hiding.

I watched as the conference room door opened and men started streaming out. I watched anxiously as the home team walked back to their cubicles and offices. Silvio was at the door now talking to Ranger, he wasn't Carlos with that blank face on. I groaned quietly cursing his damn good looks. I peeked out further as I saw the Trenton Team. I knew their names, but not their faces. I watched as six very good looking men strolled out of the office, cracking jokes and shaking hands with Silvio.

I froze as I noticed that they were heading in my direction. The elevators were on the other side of the communication room, and I had taken the stairs which were behind me. There was nothing else back here but the stairs.

"Oh shit." I looked around, trying to find something to hide behind or under. There was a potted plant and a small recycling bin. "Shit." I could hear them coming closer. Taking a deep breath I pushed myself to my feet. The six men stopped feet away from me. "Uhh…hello." I said quickly before turning and heading down the stairs.

"Wait!" One yelled out, but I just moved faster. Footsteps followed me down, and I could hear them talking to one another.

"Did you see?" One said, shock in his voice. "It's impossible."

"It's not impossible, just highly unlikely." Another voice, deeper this time.

"Miss, please!" The first voice called out. I stopped at the 2nd floor and reached for the door. "Miss?" He was right behind me.

I turned and came face to face with a pair of beautiful green eyes. His caramel colored skin was flawless except for a small scar on his chin. He had a strong jaw line and full lips. Damn good looking. He gasped and looked me over even closer.

"It's crazy." He looked at my face, and then my hair. "The red hair threw me off though."

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring. Trying to mask the fact that my heart was pounding away in my chest.

"Holy shit!" Another man, this one pale with blond hair cut short. He was huge but had a very kind face with large blue eyes. He stood a few steps up mouth agape.

"I have someplace I need to be." I stammered.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Another man, this one shorter than the other two, stalky but still fairly lean. "I'm Bobby Brown. This." He pointed to the blonde man. "Is Hal, and that is Lester." He pointed at the three more men were standing further up the stairs. "That is Tank, Ram and Cal." He stuck out his hand.

"Hannah Collier." I smiled weakly, taking his hand in mine and shaking it. It didn't release it right away, as he was too busy staring at me. I jerked my hand back and he smiled apologetically.

"Ma'am." Bobby started. "I'm sorry that we startled you. It's just that you look identical to a friend of ours. I mean, in a creepy way identical. You could be twins."

"Uhh…ok." I gave out a nervous giggle and looked at my watch. "Shit. Oh shit." I ran my hands through my hair. "I'm going to be late. He's already gonna be pissed."

"Where are you headed?" Lester asked, his staring almost getting uncomfortable.

"Uhh…I have a meeting with Carlos..uhh…Ranger on seven." I cursed myself for using his real name before I pushed open the door and ran to the elevator. "Shit Shit Shit."

***Hmmm...wait...what's going on? I"m lost. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Get ready to be pissed off Babes...but push through the anger and keep reading. You'll get it..you will.**

I was still swearing to myself when the doors opened on the seventh floor. Ranger was standing there waiting, his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry..I was held up in the stairwell." I breathed out a sigh. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Savannah." Ranger reached out and pulled me into him. He smelled amazing, as always. "What did you do to your hair?" He pulled back and I saw the smile on his face.

"You don't like it?" I asked, running my hands through my curls. "I have gotten a lot of compliments."

"I'm sure you have." He purred and pulled me into his apartment. "Amante, what you do to me is magic." He sent hot wet kisses down my neck.

"Carlos, I need to talk to you." I whispered, breathless from his assault on my neck.

"Let's eat first." He kissed me again, sending a surge of heat through me. I whimpered when he pulled away, taking my hand and leading me to the table.

We ate in silence, as usual. Carlos was not a talker. I had learned that early on. It really didn't bother me, because honestly neither was I. We were sitting in his living room, soft jazz playing and sipping on wine when he finally spoke.

"Why red?" He asked, looking at me over his glass.

"I liked it." I shrugged and then frowned. "You don't like it."

"It's just not….what I was expecting." He sighed, set down our glasses and pulled me to him. "You are beautiful the way you are. You don't need to change anything."

"Good save." I chuckled. I shuddered as he ran his finger down my spine. "Carlos." It came out as a moan.

He stood, picking me up with him and carried me to the bedroom. He tossed me gently onto the bed before reaching down to remove my shoes.

"Carlos…" I pushed at his chest as he crawled up and covered my body with his.

"Amante…I missed you." He kissed me again, sending me into another tizzy of lust. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, gently scraping my nails against his scalp. I knew he loved it, and the moan that escaped his lips proved it. He sat up slightly and pulled his shirt over his head, before reaching down and removing mine.

I writhed beneath him as he nipped the sensitive spot by my crook of my neck.

" Oh, Dios mío, Carlos de la boca es como el pecado puro." I purred, pressing myself against him. { Oh my God, Carlos your mouth is like pure sin.}

"Savannah…you know what it does to me when you speak Spanish." Ranger growled and pulled off my skirt, tossing it somewhere in his bedroom. "De sus labios es como fuego a mi alma. Una vez más, mi amor ." { From your lips it's like fire to my soul. Again, my love.} I giggled, but it turned to a moan when his hand slipped into my panties. "Tell me…"

"No puedo pensar cuando haces eso ... oh dios ... no se detienen, por favor, no te detengas." { I can't think when you do that...oh god...don't stop, please don't stop.}

I whimpered and pressed myself against him.

"You are beautiful when you come." He unhooked my bra and tossed it aside. "You are even more beautiful when you come again."

Hours passed and we both lay tired and sated. He was running a finger in small circles around my belly button as I curled my fingers around his hair. This was the part that I enjoyed about his visits. We would have amazing sex and then he would pull me into his arms and we would sleep. It was completely different then when he was down on the floor, or when we worked together. He was cold and distant.

"What are you thinking?" Ranger asked, dipping his head down and running his tongue from my belly button to between my breasts.

"Do you really want to know?" I chuckled, tugging softly at the curl I had wrapped around my finger.

"I really want to know." He folded his hands across my stomach and rested his chin on them. "Tell me."

"What am I to you?" I cringed as I said the words, knowing that he hated talking about it.

"I used to know." He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "What am I to you?"

"You're my boss." I stated cleanly, but sighing knowing that that was entirely true. "I love the time we spend together. You're my closest friend, and I cherish that."

"So, you aren't falling madly in love with me?" He smiled and winked.

"Madly? No." I laughed, smacking his shoulder lightly. "I don't know if you are the kind of guy that would appreciate that. As for 'in love with', there are definitely possibilities, but I'm not sure if you are the kind of man that I should fall in love with."

"What kind of man would?" He tilted his head so that his cheek rested on the back of his hand. I smiled at how innocent and young he looked when he relaxed and let go of the badass persona.

"I don't know." I went back to curling his hair around my fingers. "I mean, you definitely have qualities that I look for; integrity, honesty, motivation, loyalty."

"But?" He continued to look at me.

"I don't like being afraid of you when we aren't together like this." I whispered, looking away from his face and focusing on something else.

"Savannah.." His tone told me that he was hurt and a little insulted. "You think I'll hurt you."

"That's not what I mean." I tried to turn to get off the bed, when he pulled me back down and lay above me

"I don't want you to be afraid of me." He searched my eyes. I reached up and stroked his face with my hand. He turned, kissing my palm before looking back at me. "How do I scare you?"

"This is the man I love being with." I stroked his face. "Ranger isn't this man. He is cold, his face cut off from his emotions. I know he is you and you are him. I love the fierceness that you have when you are Ranger, but it's like you are afraid to show this…who you really are. You are kind and sweet and loving. You're funny, Carlos. Ranger is NOT funny." We both laughed at that. "I don't know who to be when you are him."

"You should always be you." He whispered. "Always. You are amazing just the way you are."

I took a deep breath. "I don't leave my office, Carlos." I confessed, biting my lip. "Other than to go to the gym and home; and even then I take the elevator off my area."

"Why?" He kissed my lips softly. "You are safer here than almost anywhere in the world."

"They look at me…." I started, unsure exactly what I was trying to say. "They look at me like I'm some sort of novelty. I feel like a circus freak even being near them."

"Who?" His tone shifted and I could see his jaw clench in anger.

"It's not important. They don't do it on purpose. Sil and I talked about it.."

"Silvio told you what exactly." His eyebrow quirked.

"He said that it's because they aren't used to women working with them." I furrowed my brows and studied his face as emotions flitted past. "Why are you upset?"

He took a deep breath and set his forehead against mine. "Amante, I hate thinking that my men are treating you poorly, or making you feel uncomfortable. Especially since it's because of me."

"Men are worse gossipers then women. They latch onto something and let is fly; not bothering to really see if there is truth to it. I worry that they think that I am a piece of ass." I closed my eyes. "That I am not capable of doing my job. I don't like how that looks towards you or me."

"You are not a piece of ass." He rubbed his thumb over my lip. "You are important to me, and I could never think of you like that."

"So, what am I to you?" I asked again, looking back into his eyes.

"You are my light, Amante. My life is dark, and you are my light." He smiled warmly and gently stroked my face. "You let me be me. I don't have to put up a façade around you. You prefer to see me..and not Ranger."

"Oh Carlos." I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Usted es el viento que lleva el aire que respiro ." { You are the wind that carries the air I breathe.}

**REview...review...shoot...send me hate mail!***


	4. Chapter 4

** You still there? Good...keep reading. It's half way there.**

We were awakened by Carlos' phone ringing. He groaned and reached around me, pulling it to his ear.

"What." His voice thick from sleep and irritated from the distruption. A deep voice rumbled on the other side, but I wasn't listening hard enough to tell what he said. "Fuck." More rumbling. "Fine. Give me a minute." He hung up and laid on his back a growl rumbling through his chest.

"That bad?" I chuckled, rubbing a circle with my hand on his chest.

"My core team is on their way up. They won't be here long." He opened his eyes and looked at me as I tensed next to him, my hand frozen on his chest. "Amante, you can stay in here if you want, you don't have to see them. Go to sleep. I will be back in shortly." He kissed me and I laid back into bed watching him get dressed.

"Carlos, I saw them today." My voice quiet. He froze buttoning his cargoes and turned to look at me, a strange look coming over his face. "Was I not supposed to? Because they chased after me, I didn't even want to engage in conversation."

"They CHASED you?" His voice rose and I clapped my hands over my ears. Instantly his face shifted, realizing that yelling at me was not productive. It caused anxiety attacks when I heard him yell. He rushed to me, and curled me into his arms. "Shit. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay." I took a deep breath. "I just didn't want you to think that I initiated the conversation."

"Savannah, what did they say? What happened?" He rubbed my arms softly, kissing my hair.

"They introduced themselves after they chased me down the stairwell." I chuckled. "One…hmm….what was his name? Bright green eyes?"

"Lester." Carlos growled.

"Yeah..he kept saying how he reminded me of someone." I shrugged. "They all seemed really strange."

"They are, Amante." He kissed me, but I could tell that something was bothering him. "I'll be back shortly."

I heard a knock on the door as Carlos walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. I scrambled out of the bed and slipped on my panties and one of his shirts. Pressing my ear to the door, I strained to hear what was going on.

I could hear men's voices, but they were so soft that I couldn't understand what they were saying. I trudged back to the bed and pulled out my cellphone. There were no text messages, or missed calls, or emails.

"Typical." I tossed my phone down on the bed next to me and stretched. It was late, and I was tired. I walked over to the light switch and flicked it off before jumping back into his bed and curling up against the pillows. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Carlos yell as the door flew open.

I screamed as a dark figure appeared in the door way.

"No fucking way!" A familiar voice ground out.

"Fuck, Santos." Carlos growled out, and I saw his form grab the other and pull him back into the living space. I was still shaking when he came in a moment later.

"Amante..I'm so sorry." He tucked me into his arms and stroked my hair. I was still breathing heavy and my hands shook slightly as I grasped onto him. "Mi amor , tú eres salvo. Te lo prometo. Nadie va a hacerte daño ." { My love, you are safe. I promise you. No one will ever harm you.}

"It's okay. I'm okay." I said finally finding my voice. "It just startled me."

"Let me tell them to leave and I will come back." He stood, but I grabbed his hand.

"Can I come out?" I asked meekly. He looked down at me and smiled. "Wait a moment and I will slip on some shorts."

"Of course." He took my hand as I stood and waited against the door frame as I slipped on a pair of his boxers. I turned and looked at him, eyebrows raised. "You look beautiful."

Curling his hand around mine he led me into his living room. The of the men from the stairwell where there, half standing and half sitting staring at me mouths agape. I curled my arm around Carlos and he squeezed my hand softly.

"This is Savannah." He said, turning to me and smiling he said. "Amante, this is my core team from Trenton." He pointed to each one introducing them. "Tank, my 2nd in command, Bobby Brown, our medical officer, Callum McGratt, our demo expert, Hal Jorren and Jorge Rameriz, our weapons experts, and my cousin and the man who just scared the shit out of you, Lester Santos."

"Is that Auntie Maria's son?" I whispered, pointing to Lester.

As Carlos nodded, Lester pointed at me. "How does she know my mother?"

I shrunk back and looked at Carlos.

"Knock it off Lester." Carlos growled, which made me jump. He winced and kissed my forehead. I shook my head and he pressed another kiss to my head.

"Ranger, this is kind of freaking me out." Bobby Brown said, rubbing his hand through his hair. "I mean, I'm no psychologist, but I think this might be a sign of some sort of mental break down."

"What?" I couldn't believe him. "You have some nerve.."

"Not you, Princess." Lester shook his head. "Your bumbling sidekick there."

"I'm sorry. I'll just go.." I went to walk away but Carlos tucked me into his arms. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I knew what he was doing. He did it every time that he was about to flip out. He knew that I had a hard time dealing with him angry, and it warmed my heart that he tried to keep his cool.

"Please refrain from insulting Savannah." He said, his tone cool but calm. He opened his eyes, and glared at his men. "I think we have discussed everything that we need to for now. We can figure out the rest tomorrow."

"Seriously.." Lester whined, shaking his head.

"I'm not discussing this with you." He cracked his neck and took another deep breath. "And if I hear of any of you chasing after her again…"

"You can't seriously not see the resem.."

"Santos!" Carlos' calm tone was replaced by Ranger. I jumped and he swore under his breath. "Amante, I'm sorry again. Go ahead back to bed, I'm letting them out."

I turned and walked on wobbly legs as the men all filed out of the apartment. By the time that I reached his bed, Carlos' had his arms wrapped around me and he was whispering into my ear.

"No me gusta cuando hago eso, mi amor. No me gusta saber que haberte asustado. Lo intento, mi amor, trato tan duro para mantenerlo alejado de ti." { I hate when I do that, my love. I hate knowing that I scared you. I try, my love, I try so hard to keep it away from you.} He peppered my check with kisses.

"It's okay." I turned and he pulled me into his arms, burying his face in my hair. "Let's go to bed."

We woke hours later to our cell phones beeping simultaneously.

"Gym?" Carlos yawned and stretched. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and nodded.

"I use the treadmill on 2nd." I ruffled my hair and stood my muscles sore from last night's activities.

"Why don't you use the main gym?" Carlos walked into his closet and dressed.

"I told you why." I sighed. "They make me feel uncomfortable." I slipped into the restroom and relieved myself, and washed my face. Carlos was standing in front of the door when I came out.

"Amante." He smiled, tugging at the hem of his shirt that I was wearing. "Come with me. It's much better equipment, and I love to watch you run."

"Do you still have my clothes here from last month?" I asked eyeing the closet. He nodded. "Good." I walked into the closet and chuckled at the small section of my clothing that have accumulated. I pulled out a sports bra, shorts, sock and a top. My running shoes I knew were already in the cubbies near the bedroom door. When I turned, he was leaning against the doorway.

"Come with me. You shouldn't be afraid to be at work." He eyes showed concern, and I felt guilty for letting him know how much it bothered me that I was stared at. "Please."

"Alright." I slipped his t-shirt over my head and tossed it at him. "But at my pace."

He nodded and laughed, tossing the t-shirt into the hamper next to him. He watched as I dressed, a small smile curling his lips. I dug around in my top drawer looking for a hair band or something to tie my hair back.

"Hey, do you still have hair ties?"

"Yeah. I have some in my home office. Let me get one and I'll put back your hair for you. Get your shoes on." He turned and walked out. I chuckled as I pulled my shoes out of their cubby and slipped them on. I strolled out into the living room as he walked out of the study. He had ties and a wide tooth comb in his hands. "Sit down, Savannah."

"You know if word got out that you could do this, your bad boy image would be ruined." I chuckled, sliding into a tall stool in front of the kitchen island. He immediately began combing through my hair, gently releasing the knots.

"I have three sisters, Amante." He slid his fingers through my hair, and it felt amazing. "I had to learn a lot of things. I can even do your nails if you want."

"I will keep that in mind." I giggled and reached back to pat his thigh. I could feel his fingers gently twisting my hair into what I assume was twin French braids. He once told me that it was in the top three favorite ways I wear my hair. Something about handles. "I never learned how to do it. You know, being the only girl and all."

"I know, Amante." Carlos said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I sighed, remembering how I met him years ago.

My brother, Jacob, had been under his command in his last mission in Afghanistan. Carlos had been there when he was killed and had been the one to tell me the news. Our parents had died shortly after he had enlisted, and Jacob had taken me and my two younger brothers in as his own. I was in college but transferred to the university outside of his duty station to help with my teenage brothers.

After his death, Carlos had offered his help if I needed any. I declined at first, moving the boys and I to Pensacola where I had gotten a job with a software company and things were doing great. Until, my brothers got in with the wrong crowd.

Aaron and Blake were twins, and 5 years younger than me. They had graduated high school with honors, but they met girls the summer before they were to start college that hung with the wrong crowd. I tried to play the parent role, but they just pushed away more. They started doing drugs, drinking and staying out all hours of the night. College no longer was a priority, and they slipped further and further into chaos.

Looking back, I should have called Carlos sooner, but I was being stubborn. I was ashamed that I had become a horrible pseudo-parent, and the idea of admitting it to anyone was terrifying. The day that our home was broken into, and we were held captive by a strung out drug dealer looking for money that was owed him was the final straw. I called him sobbing from the police station, as my brothers sat behind bars. I had been beaten, and my home had been destroyed. My brothers were released and put under house arrest. Carlos had gotten them counselors, and started them in a rehabilitation program.

They were in too deep. Carlos came once a week to check up on the boys and I. He had moved us into an apartment in a nicer neighborhood with security and gated parking. The night before Carlos was to arrive, the boys brought up some friends. I had asked them to leave, but they refused and things became physical. Aaron and Blake had defended me but a fight broke out. I awoke on the floor of my bedroom, beaten and bloody, my brother's lifeless body on top of mine. Carlos has found us, letting himself in when we hadn't answered his calls and knocks. Aaron had been stabbed and left to die in the living room, and Blake had been stomped to death trying to stop them from raping me.

After the trial, Carlos asked me to move to Miami and work for him at his security company. I was terrified to be alone, especially after taking the stand against my brother's killers. Our relationship started out being that of a protector and a protectee. He watched over me, made sure that I was safe and didn't come to harm. Our friendship blossomed from that, and after a year of sexual tension it had shifted to what it was now. This undefined sexual friendship.

"You look deep in thought." Carlos broke into my thoughts, his hand cupping my cheek.

"Sorry, just thinking about how I got here." I sighed and covered his hand with mine. "You have done so much for me, Carlos. I feel like I could never repay you."

"There's no price, Babe." Carlos stilled, a strange look coming over his face. I chuckled and pushed his chest lightly.

"Babe? That's a new one." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Shit…I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead, and pulled away from me. He was mumbling to himself in Spanish. "Idiota de mierda, Carlos..she no es bebé. Soy un culo tales." {Fucking idiot, Carlos. She's not babe. I'm such an ass.}

"Carlos?" I asked following him. "What did…"

"Ready for the gym?" He cut me off, obviously not wanting to talk about it. I nodded as he took my hand and we headed down to the 3rd floor.

**REVEIW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, you're still there...good. I don't know what's going on, but holy crap. There's a lot of tension going on and it's about to explode even more.**

The gym was packed, as it usually was at 0530. I nervously looked around and questioned whether or not this was a good idea. Carlos pulled our joined hands to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I sighed, releasing the tension and he smiled. I could feel eyes on us as we walked to the treadmills, taking the furthest side by sides from the door. I was thankful that he let me set the pace as we ran. After about 5 miles, Carlos looked towards me.

"Not yet." I puffed out, holding up three fingers. "Eight."

"I'm impressed." He smiled. We continued the last three miles before stretching. "It's amazing how much you have improved since I first ran with you."

"Well, I don't have a social life." I laughed as he handed me a towel. I wiped my face and neck. "When I get frustrated or bored I go for a run."

"Why don't you and I go out tonight?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. "Not in the building, but out on the town."

"Are you asking me on a date?" I chuckled, slapping his chest playfully. His eyes darkened and his face broke out into a huge smile.

"Yes." He pulled me tightly against him. "Would you go out with me, tonight, on a date?"

"Of course." I giggled again, suddenly feeling the eyes on us again. I turned and saw for Trenton's core team standing hands on hips a few feet away. "Uhh…Carlos. Why do they look at me like that?"

"Ignore them, Amante." He unwrapped his arms from around me, obviously not realizing that they had been staring us down. I opened my mouth to ask another question, when Lester walked up to us.

"Ranger. Ms. Collier." He tipped his head. "We have some news from home. As per your request, you are to be notified immediately."

Carlos stiffened next to me.

"Bomber has a new stalker." Bobby said, his eyes never leaving me. "Morelli has her locked down, but she is requesting you to contact her."

I looked from Carlos to the men and back. I had heard the name Bomber, but didn't know anything much about her. I didn't even realize that She was a she.

"Send Binkie out. She'll be fine." Carlos said curtly before leading me forward. Tank had reached out and wrapped a hand around his arm. "Tank." Carlos tone was firm but not scary.

"This is fucked up, Ric." Tank ground up, looking at me before glaring down at Carlos. "Fix this shit now, you won't like what is going to happen."

"Fuck off, Tank." Carlos growled out, ripping his arm from Tank's grasp and pulling me out of the gym. I had to run to keep up with him. We reached the elevator and he punched the button for his floor before letting out a frustrated growl. I jumped and pulled back, keeping an arm's length between us.

"Carlos…maybe I should just go." My voice was quiet and meek.

"No." He shook his head and took a deep breath before turning to me. "Come up and shower and we can get dressed. Breakfast should be waiting for us."

"I feel like I am causing issues." My voice waivered.

"You aren't doing anything wrong, Amante." Carlos wrapped me into his arms and kissed me softly. He pressed our foreheads together and sighed. The doors opened and he picked me up and carried me into his apartment. "You could never do anything wrong."

He didn't put me down until we were in front of the shower. We stripped as he started the water; getting in when it reached the perfect temperature. He pulled the ties from my hair and undid the braids as I washed his. Our shower routine was simple and not sexual. I rinsed his and he washed mine and rinsed it as I lathered up his pouf. We washed eachother and stood holding one another in the shower for a few minutes before getting out.

We dried and dressed in relative silence, obviously he was deep in thought and I didn't mind not talking. He had handed me jeans and a t-shirt as he got dressed, so I assumed that today wasn't going to be a work day for me.

"Savannah, I think that you and I probably should have a chat." He finally said as we finished our breakfast and sipping coffee. I nodded and set down my cup. "I have known you for years, and I can't deny that the dynamics of our friendship has changed a lot over the past two years."

I nodded and smiled. Almost two years ago he and I became lovers for the first time. It hadn't been planned or expected. The first time we were having dinner, as we always did when he was here, after a rather horrible take down. We had both had a few drinks, but were far from intoxicated. It was just enough to break the sexual tension that had been there for years. It never changed our relationship. We still carried on the same way we always had, until recently. Things had begun changing over the past six months or so. His visits had become more and more intense, and I was unsure of exactly where we stood in each other's lives.

"Something has changed over the past few months." I whispered, taking another sip of coffee. He sighed and nodded. "What is going on, Carlos? You can tell me."

"Do you remember four years ago, when I told you about the new bounty hunter that I had taken on as a mentor of sorts?" He ran his hands through his hair and looked utterly frustrated.

"Yeah, isn't that Bomber? I never realized that she was a woman." I smiled. "At least she wasn't crazy like that Jean Ellen character."

"She's nothing like Jean Ellen." He chuckled and took my hand in his. "Her name is Stephanie."

"I've heard of the stories. I feel silly not realizing that she was a woman." I curled my hand in his.

"I should have told you." He pulled himself closer, his eyes soft. "She and I had a…..friendship of sorts."

"So you were sleeping together?" I asked, a pang of jealously passing through me. 'He never established a relationship with you, Savannah' I cursed myself.

"We have, but.." He took a deep breath. "She was in and out of a relationship with a cop in the local PD. I helped her, which ended up being a full time job." He chuckled to himself. "I love her."

"We should stop this." I interrupted and pointed between the two of us, pain radiating in my chest and tears burning in my eyes.

"No." He took me into his lap and held me against him. "No, Savannah, you don't understand. She and I…we aren't together. We won't ever to be together."

"You don't owe me anything, Carlos." I wiped at my eyes and tried to rein in the emotions swirling around in my head. "You deserve to be happy."

"If I wanted to be with her, I couldn't." He said softly, running his fingers through my damp hair. "She sees me as a superhero. She doesn't know me at all. I care for her, and I am attracted to her, but I know that she and I could never really be together."

"Why?"

"She's hung up on the cop." His voice proved how much it hurt him to admit it. "She uses me as a way to run away from the commitment that he wants. She doesn't see me for me. She seems me as Batman. I can't be who she wants me to be, and she doesn't want to see this. She doesn't want to see what you see. What I can be with you."

"Oh Carlos..why do you let her do this to you? Why do you string her along?" I put a hand on either side of his face. I knew Carlos well enough to know that even though he had a tough exterior, his emotions ran deep. "That's why they are so angry with me? Because they think that you are cheating? I'm the other woman."

"No. You aren't the other woman." He groaned in anguish. "I don't want you to hate me, Amante. I know I have been stupid. I shouldn't have even allowed myself to feel for her. I knew she just saw me as Ranger."

"How could I ever hate you." I kissed him gently. "You are my best friend."

"Savannah…." There was a knock on the door and we both jumped. "Shit." He thunked his forehead against mine gently.

"Open the fucking door!" Tank's voice boomed out, sending panic through me. Carlo's arms wrapped around me as he stood.

"I should go." I could hear the panic in my voice. "I need to go."

"Stay, Savannah." He sighed. "You want to go to the bedroom, or my office? You don't need to see them, and I don't want you to get upset if we get heated."

I nodded and scampered into the bedroom, closing the door. I leaned against it and heard him answer the door.

"What the fuck!?" Carlos voice boomed out and I heard various voices yelling all at once. The sound of flesh hitting flesh made my stomach roll. I peeked out the door and saw Carlos and Tank in a full-fledged fist fight, the other guys screaming angrily and restraining someone. I shut the door and leaned my head against it, terror ripping through my in waves. I couldn't let Carlos get hurt…especially if it was about me. Taking a deep breath I rushed over to the bedside table and pulled out his .38 from the drawer and checked it. Pulling open the door I ran out and stopped feet away from the grappling men.

"STOP!" I screamed. They kept on so I fired a shot, hitting the light fixture a few feet to the left of them. Everyone froze, and whipped their heads in my direction. "STOP!" I screamed again, pointing the gun towards Tank.

"Savannah…" Carlos gasped out, Tank's hand wrapped around his throat.

"Let him go or I won't shoot something that doesn't bleed the second time." My voice was loud and demanding. With a growl, Tank released Carlos' neck. They stood hands in the air watching me; eyes squinting in anger. "I don't know what the fuck is going on here." I looked at the faces. "But this shit has gone too far."

"Ranger?" A small female voice spoke behind the wall of muscle the men had created. Carlos stiffened a look of panic flashing over his face. He didn't move or speak, but just stared at me with pleading eyes.

**Review...review. Tell me you hate me..tell me to fix it.***


	6. Chapter 6

"Who is that?" I lowered my gun, my voice cracking.

Tank smirked and crossed his arms. "Yeah…Carlos…who's that?"

Carlos finally released his eyes from mine and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Babe." He said quietly completely dejected.

The men shifted and a woman walked towards us. She was focused on Carlos and strode to him quickly, stopping only a foot or so away when she finally saw me.

"Oh my God." She whispered looking from me to Carlos. I felt my mouth hanging open, my hands were shaking and I thought that I was going to faint. She was me. She sidestepped Carlos and walked up to me, a look of horrific fascination on her face. "How …who…"

I reached out shakily to touch her, her hand mimicking my own. We touched and looked at our hands.  
"You're me?" I barely got the words out. "Carlos….I…"

"You're fucked, Cuz." Lester's voice rang out breaking the spell that was between this woman and I. Tears came to my eyes and I let out a ragged breath.

"I can't do this.." The woman turned and ran out of the apartment, followed by Bobby and Hal. Lester and Tank strode up and crossed their arms staring at me.

"I don't understand…" I began. I ran my hands through my hair, realizing that it was the only thing that was different between us. "You said… it's red…you said…"

"Savannah…" Carlos finally spoke, reaching out to me. I quickly moved out of his grip, shaking my head trying to gather a clear thought. "Please…I was trying to tell you."

"She's…..her." I felt the tear roll down my cheek. "She's…."

"That's his woman." Tank growled out inches away from us.

"Tank, she is NOT my woman!" Carlos roared, twisting and slamming his hands into his chest. "Stephanie is Morelli's woman! Savannah has never done anything against me. Don't you dare try to cheapen her!"

Tears were pouring down my face now, and I could feel my whole body shaking. Tank stood with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Look at her!" Tank pointed at me and I jumped, letting out a small yelp. Carlos was wrapped around me in seconds, running his hands through my hair and whispering in my ear.

"I am looking at her, Tank." He said. "She is the only woman who has ever accepted me for who am I and what I can offer. Stephanie made her choice the moment she accepted Morelli's proposal."

"This is just fucked up, Ric." Lester spoke now, running his hand over his face. "How do you expect us to just accept…. this. They are fucking twins!"

"They aren't the same." He whispered. "They are night and day…they may look similar to you, but they are completely opposite to me."

"So…what?" Lester continued his voice rising angrily. "So which one have you been cheating on then, huh?" He pointed to me and I jumped again. "Does she know you have been fucking Steph? Because I am pretty sure that Steph has no fucking clue about her."

"I didn't need to know." Finally finding my voice. They all stopped and looked at me. I uncurled myself from Carlo's arms and stepped forward towards Lester. "Carlos and I don't need to ask permission. We aren't in a committed relationship, and from what I have gathered he wasn't in one with her either."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Les snarled. I felt Carlos at my back.

"I don't, because I don't need to know." I spoke louder, but still maintained control. "Why do you need to know? Why does she need to know? Sounds to me like she was playing both sides of the fence anyway. I think what you did here was just cowardly and pathetic."

"What the fuck do you know? I bet the only reason you're here is to be his Miami piece of ass." Tank growled.

"Shut the fuck up." I shouted, finally reaching my breaking point. "I have been here since the office opened. Carlos offered me a job, and I was more than qualified. I am not nor have I ever been a piece of ass to ANYONE. Maybe you need to reevaluate your own life…Pierre." I snarled out his name. Smiling as shock flashed across his face. "Maybe you should be asking yourself…why didn't I open my fucking eyes enough to see who it was that was sending you your FTA orders. Or you.." I turned on Lester. "Maybe you should look at some of your life choices before you start throwing rocks. I seem to remember a couple of women who stalked the fucking office here after you fucked them and left them thinking they weren't a piece of ass."

Both men had shocked looks on their faces.

"And you.." I turned at Carlos. Anger boiling up in me. He grimaced and I took a deep breath. "You need to get your ass in gear and figure out what the fuck is going on in your life."

"Savannah.." He reached out to me.

"No..Listen to me." I took a calming breath and put my hand on his chest, stopping him. "I will always be here. You are the only family I have. This job…is my life. My team members are my life. I work my ass off for you." He nodded and swallowed. "You know that I could walk out that door and find a man who would swoop in and tuck me into some housewife role in a heartbeat. But I don't..you know why?"

"Yes, Amante I know why."

"Because beyond all our bullshit…all our semantics. I love you, and I know that you love me."

"This is bullshit." Tank grumbled out. "Why is it that you think that he loves you more than her? Why do you think that she doesn't deserve to be with him?"

"I never said that he didn't love her, but I am positive that she doesn't deserve to be with him!" I spat, my hands in fists at my sides.

"And why is that?" Tank responded in a cocky tone.

"If she deserved him, why is she engaged to another man? Why do you think it's okay for her to fuck him when she's bored with her other relationship? Why is she not standing her ground and telling him to back off because she is in a relationship? I doubt he forces himself on her." I turned and looked at Carlos, a smile hinting at the edge of his lips. "Sounds to me that you should be angry with her, Tank…not me."

They stood opening and closing their mouths as I stood my ground.

"Sounds to me that the friends that Carlos thought he had decided that his heart wasn't as important to them as this woman's. Where's your loyalty? I know where mine lies…and it's with him. Not you, and definitely not her. " I unwound myself from Carlos and stomped past them and out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the final chapter. Please read until the end.**

I didn't take the elevator, but burst through the stairwell and to the parking garage. Tears fell from my eyes as I got to the garage. I collapsed against a cement support beam to catch my breath. I heard footsteps coming towards me and froze.

"Hi." The woman from upstairs, Stephanie, stuck out her hand. "I'm Stephanie Plum. I think we need to be properly introduced."

"Savannah." I took her hand and shook it. "Savannah Collier."

"This is pretty fucked up." She chuckled nervously, kicking the tip of her boot on the ground. I nodded and took a deep breath. We stood next to each other in silence for a moment.

"I didn't know about you…well, not really." I said, trying to find the right words. She nodded, lifting her head and looking into my eyes.

"I believe you." She smiled. "You work with Silvio. I remember seeing your name on searches. Well, it said S. Collier."

"Yeah. I know about some of your escapades." I smiled too, trying to figure out what to do with my hands. "I didn't know that.."

"It's okay." She raised her hand. "You call him Carlos."

"That's his name." I chuckled. "But yes, I always have."

"What are you to him?" She took a deep breath. "I mean…are you his girlfriend?"

"No." I bit the inside of my cheek. "He started out being a friend, my best friend. It hasn't been this way the whole time."

"How long?" Her voice was distant.

"Ummm…about two years now." I fidgeted.

"After Hawaii.." she whispered and nodded a look of sudden realization. "I went back to Morelli…"

"I don't know." I said. "I never expected him to….we weren't in a relationship."

"I want you to know that I am not mad at you." She whispered. "I am not mad at him either. I know that I wasn't fair to him…to either of them."

The stairwell door burst open and Carlos flew out. He stopped in his tracks the moment he saw the two of us together. Stephanie's eyes tightened into a glare.

"Shit…" He looked absolutely panicked. "I don't.."

"Ranger.." Steph strode up and stood hands on hips in front of him. She reached back and slapped him hard. My hand went to my mouth as I saw the skin on his face redden. "You are an ass."

"Steph..I'm.."

"No." She put up her hand. "This is fucked up." She pointed between her and I. "But I have a feeling that you didn't seek out either one of us because of it. Maybe it was just a pleasant accident."

"It's not like that." He growled out.

"I know." She took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. "I wasn't fair to you, but you weren't honest with me either."

"I didn't lie to you." He shook his head.

"You didn't tell me the whole truth either." Her voice rose slightly. "You never told me that you wanted me to be with you. Morelli wanted me and wasn't afraid to tell me."

"You flip flopped every other day." He let out a frustrated breath. "You never once looked at me like I was a human being. You were so wrapped up in the fantasy of Batman…I got caught up in it. It wasn't right, but it is what it is. You made me feel like I was unstoppable."

"I know, and I take responsibility for that." She reached out to touch him, but stopped. "I know I see you as a superhero. It's because you saved my ass more times than I can remember. I owe you so much..and no matter what you say about not having a price I need to feel like I contributed. I just don't know how I should act like with you."

"Babe." Ranger pulled her into a hug. "You are one of my closest friends. That part will never change."

I was feeling awkward. Carlos was never intimate with other women in front of me before. This woman had seen Ranger and liked it, never getting to really meet Carlos. I on the other hand knew Carlos well. Ranger was there…but that was someone that he left at work. I preferred Carlos; the other was just an act.

"You should have told me about her…as my friend." She whispered, pushing out of his embrace. "She is obviously important to you."

"I know I should have." He looked at me and smiled. "She means a lot to me. More than she knows."

"Ranger…tell her." She put her hands back on her hips. Carlos looked at her, an eyebrow quirked.

"Babe." Carlos groaned.

"Don't Babe me…Tell her now. If you would have just stepped up and opened your mouth this wouldn't have gotten to this point." I almost laughed at the banter between them. She pointed at me and then pulled his arm towards me. "Now…tell her."

"Savannah…" He looked at me.

"Carlos you don't have to." I began, trying to cut him off before he said something he would regret.

"No..I was trying to tell you this earlier." He took my hand in his. "I love you. You know this, it has never been a secret between us."

"I know." I felt his thumb making small circles over my knuckles.

"When I found you that day.." His voice was soft, and tears stung my eyes. "You were so hurt..I couldn't fix it. I couldn't bring them back for you."

"It wasn't.."

"I know it wasn't my fault." He brought my knuckles to his lips and kissed them. "I was so happy when you came to work here. I could keep you safe, and still let you excel at anything you wanted to do. I wasn't here often enough to hurt you."

The stairwell doors opened again and Tank, and Les came out joining the other Trenton crew who had quietly came up to us.

"I confided in you more than I have with anyone else. You know my secrets..my fears." He smiled. "I know yours." He took a deep breath. "You know why I push people away, and why I am so afraid to commit to a relationship. You know what I have done to make me who I am today, and that I could take…"

"Carlos..you don't' have to." I covered his mouth with my hand. I knew what he was going to say, and I knew that he shouldn't have to confess that secret out loud. "Don't…I know you don't want to say that."

"I will still be terrified that one day you'll wake up next to me and see the monster I think myself to be." He gulped. "I know I scare you..my temper gets away with me and I hate myself when I do."

"I'm not scared that you would hurt me physically." I whispered.

"I am." He pulled me tightly against his chest. "I am terrified that one day I won't be able to stop myself. What if I lose control? What if I snap…oh God…Amante..if I ever hurt you I couldn't live with myself."

"You wouldn't." I said, feeling his tears hit my neck and run hotly down my skin. "I know you wouldn't."

I glanced at the small crowd around us. They stood completely frozen, mouths open and a look of shock across their face. I closed my eyes and stroked Carlos' hair, quietly whispering to him.

"Mientras yo soy tu light..I le mantendrán a salvo de lo que asusta en la oscuridad. No voy a dejarte, incluso si me empujas lejos vendré y te guiará a través de este. Tú eres mi aliento. sin ti no puedo vivir. Por favor, Carlos ... Por favor, confía en mí." { As long as I am your light..I will keep you safe from what scares you in your dark. I'm not going to leave you, even if you push me away I will come and guide you through this. You are my breath. Without you I can't live. Please, Carlos...Please trust me.}

"You are my light." He whispered. Pulling back and cupping my face in his hands. "You are my light..my breath..everything." I wiped his tears away with my thumbs.

"I am whatever you need me to be, Carlos." I leaned my head forward pressing our foreheads together. "I can be your friend, your companion, your lover…anyone you want me to be."

His lips touched mine gently at first, our tears mixing on our lips. We hung on to one another as if something was going to try to rip us apart at any moment. We stilled as we felt arms wrap around us. It was Stephanie.

"I will kick your ass later, Ranger." She said softly. I heard Carlos chuckle and pull an arm around her neck, kissing the top of her head.

"I am looking forward to it, Babe."

"Boss.." Tank stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Ric, I don't.."

"It's fine." He untangled himself from Stephanie and I and put out his hand to shake. Tank looked at it, grabbed it and pulled him in for a hug.

"You are an asshole." Tank grumbled. "But I get it."

As they pulled away, Carlos looked at his men. "We are good. This needed to happen. It's okay. We're all okay." The rest of the guys nodded and shook Carlos' hand. Les stood his head hung low.

"Come on, Cuz." Carlos pulled him into a hug and Lester chuckled. "You can kick my ass later."

"Alright." Stephanie clapped her hands and cleared her throat. "Let's get my ass to a safe house so that Morelli and the guys can catch my latest looney." She pointed at Carlos and I. "You two…" She shook her head. "You two have a lot of talking to do. So do we, Ranger. But I think that we finally figured our shit out." She stopped and bit the inside of her cheek. "Well, we figured out the basics. We can hammer out the rest later."

"I'm proud of you, Babe." Carlos smiled.

"I'm proud of you, too, Batman."

**IF you have made it to the end I hope that you read this last part:

I know that the hate is there...Steph should be with Ranger. Sometimes Ranger might just get sick of being the superhero all the time. Maybe he found someone that doesn't want the flash and glamour that is associated with Ranger. Maybe he just wants someone to love Carlos. To want Carlos around more than Ranger. This Ranger is based on someone very close to me. The conversation had in this chapter was very similar to one I had in real life. Men of this caliber live with a darkness that follows them everywhere. When they find that light...even the smallest of lights..that allows them to feel like the person they were I think they should be able to grasp it with everything they have. Maybe this view will change the way that you see this story. Maybe you might even root for Ranger to be with Savannah. If not..I'm okay with it. Thanks for reading, as always. **


	8. Chapter 8

***You thought it was done? Nope. You knew that something was up, right? Read…***

I shot up in bed soaked in sweat, tears rushing down my face. I was gasping for air around my gut wrenching sobs as I frantically tried to figure out where I was.

"It was a dream? No…it was so real. I was…someone else. Someone…" I took some deep breaths trying to calm myself to think. "It was just a dream."

My brain flashed images through my head of my dream. Ranger in love with another woman and me marrying Joe. That would never happen. It can't.

Morelli had proposed a week ago, and I had told him that I didn't think that it was a good idea. He had gotten a new assignment and was moving to Boston, wanting me to go with him. Ranger had left the next day to Miami, after rumor spread about the proposal and a mysterious meeting with Morelli. Joe had asked me to think about it as he went house hunting, but I was so confused. I wanted to be in a relationship. A real relationship, but there were so many aspects of Joe's and my relationship that were just not me. That and I was in love with another man.

Ranger hadn't returned phone calls or texts since leaving for Miami. I knew he was pissed, but he hadn't ever just completely cut me off. Plus, the meeting with Joe was freaking me out.

"It's just my brain fucking with me." I took another ragged breath, wincing as another flashback from my dream hit me. "Stop." I sobbed to my brain, grasping my head with both hands. "I can't….He doesn't."

Then another image flashed into my head. The last search I had done at Rangeman's last night had been drafted by an S. Collier.

"No." I whimpered. There are a few things in life that I believe in, even if they aren't supported by rhyme or reason. My Grandmother Mazur always told me that dreams are the spirits of the world telling you what to watch out for. That you were about to do something, or not do something that would ruin your chances at what you really wanted. This wasn't some bad Chinese food dream. This was something more.

"Not gonna happen!?" I sobbed. The images from the dream kept replaying over and over in my head.

"Fuck!" I yelped, untangling myself from the sheets and falling to the floor in heap. I must be going nuts. I shot to my feet and slipped on a pair of Ranger's boxers and pushing my bare feet into CAT boots. I checked my phone as I grabbed my purse and bag. It was 5am. "Tank."

I rammed my Jeep into gear and squealed out of the parking lot, making it to Haywood in record time. I clicked the fob, sliding under the door before it had opened all the way and slammed the car into park the minute I was near the doors.

"Tank!" I yelled. Wood, who was behind the desk, jumped and looked at me. I repeated myself louder. "Woody…Tank!"

"Gym." He stuttered and pointed up. I turned, noticing the elevator wasn't open and bolted for the stairs. I needed him to show me. I needed to see if this was a sign or if I was losing my mind. I burst into the gym on the 2nd floor gasping for breath.

"TANK!" I gasped between breaths. Lester stopped curling weights and looked at me. I looked around the room, and saw Tank, ear buds in place, running on the treadmill. I ran to him as Binkie, who was running next to him tapped him.

"Steph?" He asked, stopping the machine and stepping off as I reached him.

"Tank..I need.." I was gasping. He put his hands on either shoulder.

"You okay?" He motioned for Lester. "Did something happen?"

"Tank..I need you.." gasping again. He strained his eyes and waited for a second for me to catch my breath. "New employee…show me."

"What?" He shook his head as if he wasn't sure if he heard me right.

"Show me Collier!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the stairs. I took off up them, taking them two at a time, Tank tight on my heels. I burst through the com room and didn't stop until I reached Tank's office.

"Steph, what's going on?" Tank had slid into his chair, the sweat running down his shoulders and back pooling in the leather chair.

"Pull up Collier. Miami." I pointed, my hands shaking. He shook his head and tapped away. A profile pulled up and my heart stopped. Savannah G. Collier. "Picture." I squeaked out.

"Steph..you gotta tell me what's.." But he stopped. The screen filled with her picture. "Holy shit."

Black dots swarmed in front of my eyes and I began tipping. Tank quickly wrapped his arms around me and ushered me to a chair, pushing my head between my knees. She was the woman from my dream, minus the red hair. She was my twin. I wasn't crazy…this was more than a dream.

"Breath, Staph." He stroked my hair as he spoke. After a minute I had calmed and I lifted my head. "Talk."

"I need to go to Miami." I whispered, staring off into space. I went to stand, but Tank grabbed my arm. "Tank, I can't lose him." My voice cracked and I covered my face with my hands.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath, tilting his head back to think. "Fuck me."

"Tank, I need to go. I need to tell him."

"Alright." He slapped his hands on his knees and stood, reaching a hand out to me. "Let's go."

"Wait..you don't have to.."

"Little Girl, I am just as much a part of you and Ranger's twisted relationship as anyone else." He grabbed my hand. "You aren't even dressed. "A chuckle rumbled from him, and he tapped my nose.

"I…I.." I looked down realizing how silly I probably looked.

"Ram!" Tank yelled out into the com room. "Tell Heratio to ready the jet, we are taking off in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir." Ram's voice echoed back.

"Binky!"

"Yes, sir?" Binky leaned back out of his cubicle.

"Go up to seven and pull something for Bomber to wear." Tank turned to me. "We can change on the jet."

"Are you going to call him?" I asked, my voice meek. I hated feeling weak so I took a deep breath and steadied my shoulders.

"Nope." He smiled. "I think that this requires more of a surprise attack. Ranger tends to stick to his guns more if he's prepared. This needs to be a total ambush, with no time for him to prepare some asinine excuse."

Five minutes later, Binkie returned with a bag. Tank, who had grabbed a black duffel bag from a cabinet behind his desk, grabbed it and then my hand. We took the elevator, reaching the garage quickly before getting into an SUV and racing to the air strip.

The Jet was fueled and ready for take-off when Tank pulled up alongside.

"Everything okay, Sir?" A tall dark haired man said from the open door of the jet.

"Yes."

We loaded and took off. I sat in my seat wringing my hands as Tank looked at me. We had to wait until we reached altitude before we could move around and change.

"Talk to me." He said, putting a hand over mine. "What happened?"

"You are going to think I am crazy." I shook my head and laughed.

"Try me."

"You know that Morelli proposed?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. He nodded, his lips tightening. "I told him no, but he said to think about it. He was so convinced that I was going to say yes that he went around telling everyone. I know he talked to Ranger."

"He did." Tank said, shaking his head.

"Joe left to house hunt and told me to decide. I knew the answer already, but I don't want to be alone forever." I sighed. "Ranger hasn't spoken to me since he left."

"He's not good with emotions." Tank spoke matter of factly. "In fact, generally speaking, Ranger sucks at communicating at any personal level."

"Yeah. He does." I chuckled.

"What happened last night?"

"I had a dream." I mumbled out. His eyebrows quirked. "I know it sounds stupid, but it was so real. He had moved on with Collier…and she looked just like me. I needed to make sure that it was just a dream, but when I saw her picture…I….Tank, it can't just be a dream."

"The resemblance is pretty crazy." Running his hands over his head. "What's your plan?"

"This thing…that's between us. It's coming to light. I'm going to make him decide now. I want him to be with me, not anyone else." I continued to wring my hands. "I know I fucked up. I never should have gone back to Joe. I never should've let him push that bullshit he told me about his life not lending itself to relationships."

"He's an idiot." Tank shook his head, and stood as the unbuckle light pinged. "Let's get changed. We will be there in an hour."

We dressed and sat in silence for the rest of the flight. My brain was screaming at me telling me that I was being irrational, and that Ranger wasn't going to like being confronted like this. But then it showed me more images from my dream, and I told it to shut the fuck up. I wasn't letting Ranger get away from me. I wasn't going to let Joe turn me into some Stepford wife.

We landed and quickly piled into a Rangeman SUV that had been waiting at the airport.

"You sure you are ready for this?" Tank asked, taking my hand in his. I nodded. "Good. It's about damn time."

I let out a shaky breath. It gave me some confidence that Tank, his best friend, was supporting me. The words that were rolling around in my head didn't seem to fit exactly what I wanted to say, but I knew that when the moment came I should just take a deep breath and spill everything. The ride to Rangeman Miami was short, only ten minutes, and soon I was sitting in the parking garage trying to gather myself.

"Come on, Little Girl." Tank got out and came around to open my door. He took my hand and we walked towards the elevators. "It'll be okay. Trust me."

"I hope so." I smiled weakly up at him. When the doors opened again, we were in the Miami office's version of the 5th floor. I had to shake my head, when I realized that it was identical to my dream.

"Ranger?" Tank asked a tall red haired man sitting in a cubical near the elevator.

"Office. Collier is running morning reports." He tilted his head towards a large door near the back of the room.

"Breathe." Tank leaned down and whispered in my ear. I had stiffened at her name.

We strode slowly towards the office. The door was cracked slightly, and I could hear voices. I froze and my breath stopped, when I heard a flirtatious girlish giggle followed by Ranger's husky laugh. Tank rubbed my back and knocked.

"Enter." Ranger called out, the light laughter still in his voice. Tank pushed me in and I watched Ranger's face go from happy to angry to confused to concerned. The woman turned, her eyes widening when he got a look at me. "Babe?"

He rushed from behind his desk and put his hands on my arms. "Babe, what's going on? What happened? Why are you here?" I couldn't speak so Ranger turned to Tank. "Tank, what the fuck?"

"Ranger, I think this needs to be done privately." He pointed at the woman who was still sitting dumbfounded staring at me. He chuckled and shook his head. "You can't seriously tell me you didn't notice."

Ranger looked at Collier then at me, tipping his head down and shaking it. "Collier, that will be all."

She stood on wobbly legs and gathered her paperwork, clutching it tightly to her chest. She stopped in front of me and stared.

"Collier." Ranger's voice startled her and she jumped slightly before scurrying out of the room; closing the door behind her. "Talk."

"You need to sit down, man." Tank said, taking my hand and leading me towards a sofa in a small sitting area to the left of Ranger's desk. Ranger took a deep breath and sat, taking a chair kitty-corner from us. He looked at Tank as if to say 'do you mind', but Tank just laughed. "I'm not going anywhere, Batman."

"Babe." Ranger finally turned back to me. I was chewing on my lip. "Why are you here?"

"She looks like me." I stuttered, clearing my throat and trying again. "She looks exactly like me, Ranger."

"I guess." He looked uncomfortable.

"You left without saying goodbye." I leaned forward. "You had a chat with Morelli and then high tailed your ass here."

"I have work to do, Stephanie." Ranger's blank face slammed into place.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I jumped to my feet. "I am not leaving until you and I have this conversation."

"What conversation?" He ground out defensively. "You're marrying the cop!"

"I'm not!" I let out a sound somewhere between a scream and a growl. "Ricardo Carlos Manoso... stop telling me what you think you know about my life and listen."

"Fine." Ranger crossed his arms. "Talk."

"Morelli proposed." I began. Ranger harrumphed. "BUT…I told him no. He is moving to Boston. He told me to take the week to decide and I have been sitting and thinking for two days and I keep coming back to the same answer. I am about to just say yes, get married and take the easy way out."

"The easy way?" He shook his head.

"The easy way. The way that everyone seems to want me to go. I just didn't think…no I hoped that you didn't want me to do it either."

"I never said I did." He sighed, shoulders slumping.

"I could marry Joe. I could settle down, quit my job and have kids. I could spend the rest of my life content with Joe and the life we could have."

"Then why are you here."

"Because I don't want to just be content!" I could feel the tears welling up. "I don't want to settle for safe and comfortable. You ruined that for me, just like you promised."

Ranger opened his mouth, but I stopped him.

"You showed me for the first time in my life that someone could support me no matter what I wanted to do. No matter how stupid and reckless I was, you always stood by me. You bled for me…not just money and cars. You have saved my life, and risked your own all without ever asking for anything in return."

"Never a price." His voice was distant as if he didn't mean for it to be said out loud.

"You told me you were proud of me, even if I fucked things up…because I always got my man. I am stubborn and jealous and irrational and irresponsible…but I always got my man." I wiped my eyes. "So, that's what I am doing right now."

"Babe?"

"I'm getting my man, Ranger." I smiled weakly. "You have said that you love me in your own way. That your life doesn't lend itself to relationships. I am your woman…the street knows it, Rangman knows it, the Burg knows it, everyone knows it…I KNOW IT. Isn't it time you figured it out?"

"She's got you there, boss." Tank spoke and we both looked at him. I had almost forgotten he was still there.

"I'm not the kind of man you need." He shook his head and tightened his arms around himself.

"What kind of man would you rather I have, Ranger?" I slid my hand down my face in frustration. "Would you want me to have a man that forces me to be someone I'm not? Would you want me to be with a man that can't make me forget about you? Do you want me to be with a man…every night with a man when you know damned well that I would wish every second of the rest of my life that it was you?"

"Morelli doesn't deserve you." His voice was rising. "No man deserves you. But you..you don't deserve to be with a man like me. It's not fair to you. You're a light and my darkness would kill you, Babe."

The phrase slammed into my brain, loosening the moment in my dream. It made sense now.

"I'm your light." I whispered. He put his head in his hands. "You think you're some sort of monster. That you…that one day you'll hurt me. Not just break my heart, but really hurt me."

"Yes, Babe."

"You're not that monster." I spoke firmly. "You think that because you are good at it…that you may even enjoy it that you aren't worthy of being loved."

"You don't understand." He growled, looking up at me. "You don't know me like you seem to think that you do. You can't imagine the shit I have done…the lives I have taken and how. You have seen a smidgen of what my life is and look what happened! You have been almost killed so many times that….I can't let them get you!"

"I have my own enemies, Ranger!" I yelled back. "You are not the only reason for danger in my life! You are right though…I don't know you like I wish I did. You won't let me. You push me away, but keep enough of a grasp on me for me to always want more. I'm not worried about your enemies. I'm not worried about mine. You have always saved me. I.."

"I won't always be there!" He stood and yelled. His blank face was gone and this was full anger and frustration. "I have gotten lucky that's all. You distract me..I can't think and I know that one day it's not going to end up like your perfect little fantasy endings!"

"I don't want a fantasy ending!" I fisted my hands tightly against my side. "I just want you!"

"You don't know what you want." He shook his head and chuckled darkly. "You want the superhero you think I am. You want fucking Batman! I am not Batman!"

"No you aren't." My vision was blurry again, so I wiped my face with my hand. "You aren't Batman. You aren't Ranger..You aren't this super badass who has no emotion. You are a man and you need to start acting like it."

"That's a laugh."

"A real man wouldn't hide behind their fears. A real man would fight for what they know is theirs." I seethed.

"You are crossing the line!" He roared. It was a tone that would normally have made me wet myself, but today he wasn't going to use it to push me away.

"Tell me that you don't care about me." My voice quiet. "Tell me that you wished that you had never gone into that café. Tell me that I am not good enough for you and that you wished that maybe one of those crazies had actually succeeded."

This stopped him. His breathing was erratic, but his eyes were flittering back and forth trying to figure out exactly what I was saying.

"Tell me that you are tired of seeing me. That you hated finding me in your apartment all those years ago. That you hate that when we kiss your heart rate skyrockets and your eyes dilate. Tell me that when we made that deal that all you wanted was another notch for your bedpost. Tell me that all those nights you sat and watched me sleep wasn't real. Tell me that when you see me that you don't have to touch me."

"Steph…I can't." He spoke carefully.

"Tell me."

"I can't!" He reached out to me now, hands grasping my arms. "I can't because you know it's not true! I do care about you..I love you! I love you so much that it scares the shit out of me." He shook his head. "I can't imagine living if you were would have…" He took in a shuddered breath. "It's because I love you, because of all those things that I can't do this to you."

"Don't be a coward, Carlos." My voice was barely audible through the sob that ripped through me. "Tell me that you want me gone forever. That YOU would be happier in your life if I never show my sorry ass around you ever again."

"You know I can't." He touched my cheek softly, wiping away more tears.

"Then tell me what I am to you."

"I'm the man that will get you killed, Babe. I'm the man that will ruin your chance of ever being happy and safe."

"Liar." I pushed him back. "Tell me what you think of me when you see me."

"I see my light!" He went to touch me but pulled away. "You are the only thing in my life that isn't shit. You trust me…you trust me for some stupid reason. I can't not touch you. When I do, it's like..it's like you give me some of your light. You make me want to be a better man. You make me feel for one second that maybe I'm not a monster. And I can't let myself forget that….I can't forget because I don't deserve to forget."

"You deserve to be happy." I reached out and grabbed his hand. He tried to pull back but I held firm. "Forget about paying a price to anyone or anything…forget about what you think you owe. Put aside that and tell me what I am to you, what you want me to be."

He looked at my face, our hands together and back into my eyes. "You are….I want…." He closed his eyes and tucked his head towards his chest. I lifted his chin with a finger and waited for him to open his eyes. "You are mine." He said softly.

"I'm your woman." I sighed a smile tugging at my lips.. "And you are mine. I'm here for what's mine."

"Babe." His hands reached out to my face, cupping my cheeks and rubbing his thumbs over the tear tracks.

"Ranger….Carlos…Ric…" I laughed. "Whoever the hell you want me to call you….you are mine. Now, step up and make me yours…from your own mouth. Your own heart…tell me."

"Steph." He finally smiled, his eyes melting into pools of dark chocolate. "I am yours, Babe. I have always been. I want you to be mine..forever."

"It's about damn time." I smiled again before I pressed my mouth to his.

"I love you, Steph." Ranger finally spoke as we broke our kiss. "I'm terrified and angry and pissed off." He took a deep breath. "I'm whole. You…you make me whole."

"I love you, Carlos." I whispered, tucking into his chest and into his arms.

**I stand behind what I said…this isn't' really a Cupcake. It's not a TART and it's not a Babe. It's Carlos and Stephanie really together. Ranger and Babe have checked out. I'm glad you read this..and hope that you review. Sorry for the roller coaster.**


End file.
